


holding hands through a catflap

by atemzug



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug
Summary: If Seunghee ever writes a book, it would be about how she always fails to stop.
Relationships: Chonnasorn Sajakul | Sorn/Oh Seunghee
Kudos: 20
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	holding hands through a catflap

**Author's Note:**

> _"We're still holding hands through a catflap, aren't we?"_ is something emily fitch said to niomi campbell in skins series 3 (i think it was 3.. i'm not too sure anymore..) but anyway i think it fits.. kind of...

"You're not staying for breakfast?” Sorn asks, her voice still a little hoarse from sleep. It sounds sexy, coupled by the fact that she’s completely naked aside from the thin fabric of her blanket.

But Seunghee shouldn’t think about that now- no, she _can’t_ think about how hot she finds Sorn or how good she is in bed, for that matter. Not now, not ever. If she lets herself think about that again, she’ll never get out of here - _here_ , being the familiar walls of Sorn’s studio apartment and the metaphorical shithole she dug herself into.

See, if there were a rulebook on how to be a good friend, surely this wouldn't be on any of its pages. _This,_ being coming over when your friend is sad, meaning to comfort them and maybe watch some cheesy rom-com with them, only to end up naked in their bed with your hands all over each other's body when you get to the cheesiest part of the movie. 

Seunghee should never, ever write a rulebook.

"Hey," Sorn's voice snaps her out of her reverie. "You okay?"

With a sigh, Seunghee turns to face her. She's always found Sorn beautiful, brimming with confidence, never embarrassed of her body and of herself. She never tries to cover up when Seunghee looks at her. 

That's why Seunghee wonders, with an aching in her chest, why it sometimes feels like she can't really see her.

"What is this, Sorn?" she finally asks.

"Oh, that," Sorn answers, furrowing her brows and squinting at something draped on the back of a chair. "That's just some fabric my friend Minnie got me from her last trip home. I told you about it, right?"

Seunghee rolls her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"What are we doing?"

There's a pause. In this brief moment that feels so long, Seunghee can hear everything: the faint hum of the AC, Sorn's breath as it hitches in her throat, her own heartbeat. 

And then Sorn looks up at her, eyes clear and glossy. When she speaks, there's no trace of sleepiness and cloudedness at all. "I don't know," she answers Seunghee. "We're having fun?"

Seunghee sighs. She closes her eyes and lets herself fall back onto Sorn's bed, its soft sheets awfully familiar and unwelcomely comforting.

They _were_ having fun. After all, they're just supposed to be friends messing around. 

But Seunghee shouldn't even be messing around, much less with a friend. She shouldn't have moved into the vacant unit across from Sorn's, either. It makes everything harder and easier at the same time - harder to stop, easier to fall back into the same patterns, the same bed, the same person. 

"Relax," Sorn says, her hand suddenly on Seunghee's stomach, warm. "You shouldn't think too much about it."

Seunghee tries not to, but sometimes she can't help but feel a little cheated, a little used. _Would it hurt to talk about it?_ she thinks. Surely, not as much as keeping it all in does. 

"Just don't think," she hears Sorn whisper, this time closer, breath tingling her ear and sending shivers down her spine.

It's easy not to when Sorn's on top of her. 

Maybe that's why she always lets herself fall back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling)


End file.
